Refoule-moi, défoule moi
by Lin Konasa
Summary: "Je suis hétéro Eren, je te baise juste parce que t'as un cul de meuf".
1. 0 : Je suis gay

Je suis gay.

Je suis gay. Je le sais, je l'accepte : je suis gay. Comment je le sais ? Je bande devant du porno gay et j'ai envie de gerber devant du porno lesbien. Comment je l'accepte ? En laissant ma main aller et venir quand je bande devant du porno gay.

Alors, où est le problème me diriez-vous ? Après tout, je m'exprime au travers d'une fanfiction gay, y'a forcément du drame quelque part. Bah, je suis gay seul. Je suis gay, certes, mais dans ma solitude. Premièrement parce que je suis célibataire et sans plan cul, mais surtout parce que je suis la seule personne de cet univers à savoir que je suis gay. Je me branle bien de l'avis de tous ces lycéen pas foutu de se torcher le cul correctement et de se laver tous les jours, mais faire un coming out, j'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pour que des nanas qui se fondent sur des clichés viennent me parler du top des mecs les plus canons de nos patelins paumés avant de vouloir devenir mes potes ? Je crache sur leur hypocrisie aussi fort que je crache dans le cul de leur pères. Pétasses superficielles. Ou alors pour que des connards et connasses mal baisé viennent me demander si je me doigte tous les soirs ? Ouais bof, ça risque juste de déranger mon quotidien pénard dans ce bahut de merde.

Du coup, mon problème d'être gay tout seul, c'est que je baise pas. Enfin si, je me soulage en baisant des meufs de temps en temps, mais vraiment hein... c'est dégueulasse une chatte. C'est pas une question de respect ou quoi, une meuf ou un mec c'est tout aussi con ou intéressant, ça change rien, c'est pas par rapport au sexe ou au genre de quelqu'un que je vais lui manquer de respect, mais par rapport à sa connerie. Nan, juste, un corps féminin, bah c'est laid. À chaque fois que je m'enfonce dans l'une d'entre elles, j'ai la sensation immonde de foutre ma teub dans un gel douche périmé et visqueux depuis des mois à l'insupportable odeur agressive d'huître assez peu fraîche. Mais je le fais quand même, me demandez pas vraiment pourquoi... Enfin, si j'étais un mec honnête, je vous répondrais que je baise avec des meufs de temps en temps parce que même si je suis un putain d'insociable, j'aime sentir le contact de quelqu'un qui s'accroche à mes épaules avec envie alors que j'imagine un corps différent en dessous de moi, un corps que je pourrais désirer. Mais je suis pas un mec honnête. Et je suis gay seul, assez seul et confortable dans cette idée pour garder ma sexualité pour moi, avec ma solitude. Et donc, je me dis qu'il n'y aura jamais aucun corps désirable qui s'accrochera à moi en gémissant. Vous pouvez trouver ça triste et affreux comme vie, moi je pense que ça vaut mieux que les casses-couilles au quotidien. Mais le cacher n'a rien à voir avec le fait de s'assumer ou non hein.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis gay, j'assume... mais seul... et peut-être légèrement frustré.


	2. 1 : Divine créature

1 : Divine créature.

Ce sac à dos ouvert, posé sur mon lit parfaitement fait, attend tranquillement sa routine nocturne. Il est 22h47 alors que je glisse soigneusement deux bombes de peintures, une fiole de cognac, quelques dessins, un carnet et des crayons dans ce fameux sac avant d'enfiler ma veste, d'y fourrer mon tabac, mes feuilles, mes filtres et mon briquet puis je balance ce sac sur une épaule. Je pends mon tel et mon casque avant d'ouvrir la porte. En sortant de ma piaule, je passe forcément par ce petit salon miteux où pionce cet alcoolo toujours plus rond que tous les ballons dans lesquels il a dû souffler au long de sa vie pour me diriger vers la sortie, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entré pour sortir, j'entend dans un ronflement pathétique,presque drôle :

-Finis jamais comme moi Levi.

Un sourire m'échappe, je sais pas trop si c'est de l'amertume ou de l'attendrissement.

-Plutôt crever Kenny.

Puis je sors simplement de cette petite maison paumé en branchant mon casque pour démarrer une playlist. Pink Floyd.

Je vis dans le hameau le plus paumé de village paumé du coin. Et je connais tout ce qui l'entoure par cœur, tous ces chemins où les voitures passe en maudissant l'absence de goudron et les imperfections de la terre au sol, tous ces rochers en haut des collines où l'on voit les différentes civilisation lointaines, tous le meilleurs endroits pour observer les étoiles, toutes les maisons égarées, tous les chiens, toutes les lumières, toutes les vignes,tous les ânes de l'autre cinglé de vieilles, tout ce qui m'entoure,et je passe mes nuits à tout revoir, encore et encore, mais surtout à stagner dans une vielle maison abandonnée et complètement vide qui se transforme en ruine de jour en jour. Ces quatre murs protégé par un toit c'est la chose la plus personnelle que j'ai au monde,même si dans l'absolu législatif, ça ne m'appartient pas.L'intérieur des murs est recouvert de mes peintures, comme si taguer ce que je peux être est ma seule façon d'exister. J'ai finis par y installer ce que j'ai de plus personnel, ne trouvant nul part ailleurs un endroit où ma solitude peut devenir quelque chose, où elle peut créer quelque chose. C'est mon squatte personnel, j'ai mis des bâches pour protéger l'entrée de le pluie et du vent, ne cherchant même pas à la protéger des gens. De toute façon, il n'y a personne autour de moi, que des morts-vivants vivant de façon morne dans leur petite maison de merde qui fabrique ce petit hameau de merde qui paraît dénué de toute vie. À l'intérieur de cette battisse, y'a plus rien d'origine si ce n'est un bout de meuble qui devait probablement être un plan de cuisine, alors sans gêne, j'y emménage mes nuits. J'ai ramené un canapé en parfait état que j'ai trouvé à côté de la route à 500m de là, j'ai dut"emprunter" le vieux et sale vanne de mon alcoolique d'oncle pour le déplacer. J'ai pas le permis hein. J'ai aussi rajouté quelques lumières solaire que je recharge lorsque cette insupportable boule de lumière et chaleur est assez intense dans le ciel. Et au fil du temps, j'y ai placé de grandes toiles et de simples petites feuilles de brouillon en plus des dizaines de graffitis qui ornes cet espace. Ma vie, mon ennuie, mon oeuvre.

J'arrive finalement devant cette bâtisse, en esquivant chaque cailloux sur mon trajet, durant en moyenne 8 minutes et 27 secondes, sans avoir besoin d'aucune source de lumière, le connaissant par cœurs. Etc'est justement car je ne m'éclaire pas que j'aperçois à travers la bâche qui couvre l'entrée et les fenêtres une source de lumière. Je me fige brusquement, éteint le douce mélodie qui résonne dans mes oreilles et avances soigneusement, sans émettre le moindre son. Même si je me bourre souvent la gueule ici, je n'oublie jamais d'éteindre les lumières, tout ça m'ai bien trop pré me colle finalement à quelques millimètres de la bâche,histoire de ne surtout pas faire de bruit, et j'entends alors le son d'un appareil photo. Putain, quel est le vieil enculé qui s'amuse à photographier ça en douce ? Je sers fortement la mâchoire, me jette d'un coup à l'intérieur en poussant la bâche d'un geste brusque avant de me propulser derrière le vieil enculé en question pour le plaquer violemment contre un mur. Un cris d'effroi inonde la piè a pas l'air serein ce connard. Alors que je bloque fermement ses poignets, je sens son corps, qui me dépasse d'une dizaine de centimètres putain, trembloter. Je crache alors d'une voix agressive :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi enfoiré ?!

Il cherche alors à tourner doucement la tête vers moi. Et c'est alors que j'aperçois un œil d'un vert divin. Un vert brillant, un vert émeraude. Un perle en éclat se propage dans son iris alors qu'une petite pupille cherche mon regard comme si, malgré la peur présente,elle veut dialoguer et comprendre, et tout ça sublimé par de longs cils claire. Un doux et bien trop agréable frisson me parcoure,m'obligeant à le lâcher brusquement et à reculer d'un pas en arrière. Et il se retourne alors entièrement en serrant son appareil comme s'il s'agissait de toute sa vie. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncée, alors que certaines mèches tirs sur des nuances brunes, sont légèrement trop long et tombe presque devant ses yeux semblable à des joyaux d'un vert indescriptible. Son visage est fin,son teint quelque peu bronzé, son corps est mince mais on discerne les traits de léger muscle au niveau de ses bras. Ses yeux se plongent complètement dans les miens alors qu'il déclare d'une petite voix assez peu rassurée en montrant la pièce d'un petit geste enfantin :

-C'est sublime, je voulais juste le photographier.

Putain,j'ai tellement envie de me glisser entre les cuisses de cette sublime créature qui vient d'apparaître dans mon antre de solitude.

-C'est toit qui fais tout ça ? Me demande-t-il, un peu timide, en désignant les peintures aux murs.

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était jeune, environ mon âge. C'est qui ce mec ? On est même pas en période de vacance,qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre là ? Je l'ai jamais vu ici, alors,à moi que ce soit un ermite déscolarisé qui sort de chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie ou un mec qui vient de marcher des kilomètres pour finalement venir ici, ça veut dire qu'il vient d'emménager dans ce hameau de merde. Mais je n'ai remarqué aucune perturbation dans les alentours qui s'apparente à une nouvelle famille qui emménage. Alors putain, d'où est-ce qu'elle sort cette divine créature un peu trop curieuse à mon goût ?

-T'es qui ? J'lui balance en ignorant sa question, et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le coin, je t'ai jamais vu.

Une petite lueur méfiante et intimidé passe dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne déclare :

-J'ai emménagé aujourd'hui et-

-Te fous pas de ma gueule morveux, si une nouvelle maison était habité,je le saurais, donc t'as intérêt à me balancer maintenant ce que tu fous ici avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Il fronce brusquement les sourcil et me jette un regard noir.

-"Morveux" ?! Tu mesure combien pour m'appeler comme ça le nain ?

Sans vraiment réfléchir plus longtemps je me baisse pour le replaquer violemment au mur en l'étranglant presque avec mon avant bras.

-T'amuse surtout pas à me provoquer p'tit con, tu risque de le regretter assez vie, dis-je d'un ton froid, sifflant presque mes mots.

Mais au lieu de voir un air apeuré, timide ou même énervé, c'est d'un grand regard rempli de curiosité qu'il me répond. Il me dévisage entièrement, ne semblant même pas gêné par mon bras tant qu'il avait assez d'air pour respiré. Mais c'est qui ce gosse ?

-T'es Levi Ackerman hein ? Dit-il, sur de lui, avec un petit sourireamusé.

Je lelâche d'un coup, surpris. Bordel, mais c'est qui ce gosse ?

-Sérieux, t'es qui connard, d'où tu sors ça et qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Un sourire presque satisfait prend place sur son sublime visage.

-Moi c'est Eren, Eren Jagger, et c'est les Pinot qui m'ont parlé de toi,je vis chez eux maintenant.

Je le dévisage quelques secondes avant de me relever sans chercher à l'aider pour faire de même.

-Tu viens de te faire adopter par ces trentenaire ? T'étais en orphelinat à ton âge ?

Il se relève en m'offrant un sourire sublime et séduisant mais étrangement moqueur à mon goût.

-Exacte, m'enfin, t'as bien connut ce genre d'établissement aussi non ?

Mon poing se serra brusquement alors que j'attrape son col pour, une fois de plus, le plaquer au mur.

-Je peux savoir pour quelle putain de raison ce couple de coincé du cul t'ont fait ma biographie ?!

Il rigole. Il rigole juste sans même se soucier du fait que je pourrais le buter dans la seconde. Ce con est suicidaire c'est pas possible.

-A ton avis ? Pourquoi ils me parlerait de toi en priorité alors que je suis leur nouveau petit protégé qui leur sert de gosse ?

Je ferme doucement les yeux, énervé, bouillant, en ébullition totale en comprenant sa réponse.

-Parce que je suis la mauvaise graine dangereuse à éviter hein ?

Comment peut-il me sortir un sourire aussi craquant dans le contexte ?

-Exact, d'après eux, t'as l'air d'être la pire ordure dangereuse sur qui je pourrais tomber dans le coin ou en classe.

Je resserre ma prise sur ses fringues, quelles conneries les gens peuvent encore penser de moi ?

-Et t'es un putain de suicidaire débile pour ne pas juste te barrer encourant ? Pourquoi t'essaye de me provoquer comme ça, morveux ?

Et sans comprendre, il passe doucement une main derrière ma nuque et rapproche sa tête de moi. Je me fige. Bordel... Bordel ?! Il murmure alors,d'une voix suave, provocante, séduisante, joueuse :

-Surement parce que ça me plait qu'un mec aussi beau me plaque contre un mur...

Bordel... putain de bordel.


	3. 2 : Il a gagné

2 : Il a gagné.

Je le pousse brutalement et recule d'un bon mètre alors que nos lèvres était à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Mais il est taré ce mec c'est pas possible ?! Ou alors il a comprit qu'il me fait de l'effet ? Nan, je suis pas sensé être un gars très émotif de base hein.

-Je peux savoir ce que t'essaye de faire sale merdeux de mes couilles ?

Il rigole, un immense fou rire dérangeant, comme s'il est fier de sa putain de connerie. Je vais le défoncer ce connard. Mais en voyant ses si beaux yeux se reposer sur moi, je regrette presque. J'aurais vraiment aimé sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-désolé, désolé, mais c'était trop tentant putain, me dit-il en continuant de rire.

Mes poings se serrent. Il se fout complètement de ma gueule ce con, j'allais finir par lui exploser les dents à ce gosse.

-Je sais qu'on dirait que je me fous de ta gueule, reprit-il, toujours en gloussant, mais je suis pas homophobe hein, je suis même gay et c'est vrai que t'es plutôt beau, désolé si tu pense que j'essaye de me foutre de ta gueule, mais c'était juste trop amusant de voir ta tête, oh putain, énorme, finit-il en essuyant une petite larme de rire au coin de son œil.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il dit. Putain, cette beauté est gay ? Dangereux ça. Je chasse les quelques pensés sexuelles et parasites de ma tête pour me concentré sur l'incohérence de ce qu'il me sort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte gros taré de merde ?

Il continu de sourire, amusé, en me regardant. Mignon putain.

-Bah tu sais, vu que t'es gay, je voulais voir la réaction du grand Levi, alias le gros gros vilain, si un petit inconnu essayait de lui rouler une galoche mai-

-Je suis hétéro.

Technique de défense par réflexe. Mais d'où il sort le contraire ? Ses grands yeux s'écarquillent, surpris de ma soudaine déclaration.

-T'es hétéro ? Répète-t-il.

Un spasmes colérique déforme mon visage une petite seconde avant que je ne réponde, agacé par ce magnifique chieur de première :

-Ouais connard, et j'peux savoir pour quelle putain de raison ça te semble si étonnant ?

Il me fixe, ahuri, quelques seconde avant que son regard ne se tourne vers l'une de mes peintures au mur. Ah, merde.

-Et donc, c'est pas toi qui peint ça ? Demande-t-il timidement, je pensais être tombé sur l'artiste de tout ça moi.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur. Putain, personne n'est sensé venir ici, encore moins voir ça, et encore mais alors encore moins s'amuser à photographier mon chez moi. Mes dents grince presque quand ma mâchoire se sert brusquement. Sur cette peinture, on peut voir deux silhouette d'hommes nu qui s'enlace, qui s'embrasse et, malgré le fait qu'on ne voit que le haut de leur corps, on devine qu'il font bien plus. Et là, alors que ses perles d'émeraudes se détache du mur d'un air déçus, pris par une vague de chaleur étrange, je n'arrive pas à mentir. Je devrais lui dire que non, c'est pas moi, je devrais inventer une histoire mystérieuse ou mieux, une histoire angoissante qui le ferrait partir en courant la queue entre les jambe. Mais je sais pas, j'y arrive pas, peut-être parce que je préférerais que ce soit ma queue entre ses fines cuisses qui accompagne un bassin légèrement plus large que la plupart des mecs. Putain, ce que je donnerais pour qu'il se retourne, que je puisse juste voir la forme de son cul qui a l'air aussi rebondi que parfait. Fait chier, ce gamin fait chier.

-Si, tout est de moi ici, dis-je alors, mais te fait pas d'idée p'tit con, je suis juste tolérant, surement pas gay.

Il relève la tête, un peu plus heureux, comme un gosse à qui on promet une glace avant qu'il ne me sorte une grimace assez peu convaincu. Ouais, ok, même moi je trouve que c'est une excuse de merde, pas convaincante du tout, mais c'est le seul truc plus ou moins cohérent que j'ai trouvé.

-ah... donc, tu dessine des grosse fresque érotique gay par... tolérance ? Demande-t-il, une expression bien trop moqueuse à mon goût.

Bon, il commence sérieusement à me péter les couilles là. Fallait que je change de sujet.

-Ouais, et je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde pt'it con, t'es même pas sensé te permettre de poser juste un putain d'orteil dans cette bâtisse, c'est à moi, et je te jure que la prochaine fois que je t'y vois, je défonce ta jolie gueule contre le mur.

Là, au moins, il devrait la fermer et faire profil bas le gamin. Mais au lieu de ça, un immense sourire prend place sur son visage, un sourire presque heureux. Un sourire bien trop craquant pour ma putain de crédibilité d'hétéro.

-Tu trouve que j'ai un jolie visage ? Demande-t-il, niaisement, semblant vraiment content de lui.

Oh putain, mais castrez moi merde. Je suis trop con, j'étais sensé dire "ta sale gueule" de base, pas "jolie".

-Bordel merdeux, t'écoute quand je te parle ? Je viens de te dire que t'as intérêt à vite te barrer parce que ta présence me casse les couilles et que je suis pas le mec le plus aimable que tu pourrais rencontré, écoute ces trouduc de Pinot et casse toi.

Il me sourit, ignore complètement ce que je viens de lui dire et s'approche de la peinture en question pour l'observer en détail. Ok, ce gosse est clairement pas seul dans sa tête pour être suicidaire à ce point.

-Non merci, déclare-t-il alors au bout de quelques secondes, ils sont pas méchant les Pinots, ils veulent surement me protéger, mais je suis un sale gamin trop curieux, je préfère me renseigner moi même avant d'avoir un avis sur quelqu'un.

Je me rapproche de lui et le retourne d'un geste vif en attrapant à nouveau son col, comme si, d'un certain côté, j'ai le besoin de me retrouver aussi proche de lui. Putain qu'il est beau ce chieur, et putain ce que sa dernière phrase me fait étrangement plaisir.

-Oh, tu me plaque pas contre le mur cette fois-ci ? Je suis déçus, me dit-il, avec un grand sourire, toujours sur de lui.

-Ta gueule gamin, si tu te cherche un plan cul je te conseil de te casser de là et d'arrêter de me faire chier.

Il sourit, grandement, comme si la situation lui semble vraiment amusante.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es hétéro hein, dis-moi juste un truc, en plus d'en peindre, ça t'arrive de te branler devant du porno gay par tolérance ?

Mon poing part alors tout seul pour venir s'écraser sur sa joli gueule. J'en avais besoin, mais étrangement, j'avais mit très peu de force dans mon coup. Il semble surpris pendant une légère seconde avant qu'il ne relève doucement la tête, une main sur sa joue en souriant doucement.

-Il parait que t'es le mec le plus dangereux du coin et tu peux pas frapper plus fort que ça ?

Je le foudroie du regard ce qui semble, enfin, le remettre un peu à sa place. Je sais pas trop si je regrette de lui avoir mis mon poing dans la gueule ou si j'ai envie de lui montrer à quel point je pourrais le tuer dans le seconde, à quel point c'est facile pour moi de soumettre n'importe qui, à quel point je pourrais en faire juste un... putain, j'aurais pas du le frapper ouais, il va se montrer encore plus chiant.

-Arrête de jouer au suicidaire morveux, et fais ce que je te dis, tu veux que je te renseigne pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux m'éviter ? Ok, répond juste à c'te question : si tu loge vraiment chez ces trentenaire mornes, c'est que tu pionce dans cette sale chambre rose bonbon non ?

Il fronce les sourcils, en tenant toujours sa joue, mais son regard me semble alors encore plus curieux qu'avant. Merde, j'allais peut-être pas me débarrasser de cette magnifique créature comme ça, du moins si, au fond, j'ai vraiment envie de m'en débarrasser.

-O-oui, t'es déjà venu chez les Pinots ? J'aurais pas imaginé qu'ils t'aient déjà laissé rentré.

Je lui offre un léger sourire sadique pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

-J'ai déjà cambriolé cette baraque trois fois.

Son sourire disparaît alors pour laisser place à un visage ahuri. J'ai enfin réussi à le mettre mal, comme ça je vais pouvoir me débarrasser gentiment de ce gosse qui va donc arrêter de me parler et de me regarder avec ses perles d'émeraude comme si je l'intéressait. Putain de merde, hâte de me débarrasser de cette tentation beaucoup trop dérangeante à mon goût. Mais alors, il coupe mes pensé avec une réponse assez inattendu :

-Cette baraque à moitié vide ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais pas comment esquiver la sécurité des villas un peu plus loin ?

Ah... ah ouais, quand même. Il est vraiment pas banale celui-là. Pas banale... ici, dans ce hameau vide rempli de gens morne et tellement normales qu'ils m'en filent la gerbe, y'a un mec magnifique et qui, finalement, me semble pas si inintéressant que ça. Je le lâche alors, vaincu par sa réponse, ça sert à rien d'essayer de l'effrayer, c'est un mec bien trop curieux pour ce genre de connerie. Et puis, au fond, si j'avoue que j'ai choisi le baraque des Pinots juste parce qu'ils ont les meilleurs produits ménagés de tous les voisins, j'aurais l'air encore plus con que lui.

-J'avais des trucs à faire dans cette maison, et je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde merdeux, réponds-je, et sinon, tu me veux quoi pour t'obstiner à rester ici p'tit chieur ?

Il me sourit, vainqueur.

-Je te propose un deal, dit-il alors, bien trop sûr de lui alors qu'il s'assit avec négligence sur mon canap' au milieu de la pièce.

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est qu'il prend ses aises ce con. C'est pas parce que j'ai pas la foie de lui éclater la gueule pour le virer qu'il peut se permettre de m'imposer quoi que ce soit et encore moins de salir mon canapé avec ses putain de chaussures dégueulasse !

-Assis-toi correctement morveux ou je te fais bouffer la poussière. Dis-je d'un ton froid, glaciale en m'approchant légèrement du canapé.

Je suis à environ un mètre de lui qui, étant assis, me semble si accessible, si maniable. Son sourire vainqueur devient alors un peu plus vicieux, un peu plus provocateur, me donnant la folle envie de remettre ce chieur à sa place, qu'il comprenne que je suis celui qui impose les choses aux autres, et jamais l'inverse. Ouais, il est pas si inintéressant comme morveux.

-Donc, continu-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures du canapé, je te propose un truc : tu me laisse venir ici quand j'en ai envie et apprendre à te connaître, oh et, on écoute de la musique avec une enceinte et jamais au casques sinon c'est comme de la triche... et hum... interdiction de détruire mon appareil photo aussi.

Je le fixe quelques seconde, ne comprenant rien. Il a un sérieux pète au casque ce con ou c'est moi ? Il est complètement suicidaire ou juste définitivement stupide ? Je sens alors un minuscule petit sourire casser mon expression, ce chieur a forcément une logique derrière ses paroles. Il a vraiment l'air pas si inintéressant que ça.

-Ah, et pour quelle putain de raison j'accepterais ton deal foireux ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ta gueule ici toute les nuits moi.

En vrai, dans l'immédiat, j'avoue que j'en ai un peu envie, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de vivre dans un endroit aussi chiant et mort. Il me répondit par un immense sourire qui veut clairement dire : "parce que je t'ai piégé mon petit", et je ne supporte pas vraiment le fait que son sourire se foute de ma taille. Je suis pas petit.

-Parce qu'on est dans la même classe. Si j'ai bien compris, y'en a qu'une de terminale STMG dans ce lycée non ?

Mon visage se crispe. Je dois supporte cette belle créature tout le reste de l'année ? Putain, on a même plus le droit de faire semblant d'être hétéro en paix.

-Et ?

-Et tu vas pas nier que ça te ferais bien chier que les gens apprennent que le mystérieux et violent Levi Ackerman, aka le mafieux des hameaux, tague des fresque de bon pédé toute la nuit, non ? Alors vu qu'en plus on a l'air de se faire chier ici, tu vas ma laisser squatter avec toi cette baraque le soir et moi je fermerais ma gueule et je ne diffuserais aucune photo de cet endroit et dis-toi que même sans appareil phot-

Je le coupe en donnant un immense coup de pied dans la canapé qui le fait alors brusquement reculer. Un sublime et énorme regard vert émeraudes me fixe, ahuri, perdu et légèrement peureux.

-Ces connards de Pinot ont osé utilisé le mot "mafieux" pour parler de moi ? Je demande alors d'une voix calme, sifflante, froide, énervé, essayant tout de même de ne pas tuer ce magnifique châtain trop curieux.

Il ouvre la bouche comme pour répondre mais aucun son ne sort pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'articule finalement :

-Ils m'ont dit que t'étais "probablement impliqué dans des mauvaises affaires de la mafia" pour être exact... mais heu... enfin, comme j'tai dit je m'en branle un peu, moi j'veux just-

-Tu leur dira d'aller se faire foutre violemment avant de balancer des grosses conneries qui pourraient les mètrent dans la merde. Et tu veux juste quoi ? Te faire un ami ? T'es si seul que ça comme orphelin pour essayer de faire chier un mec comme moi ?

Il fronce brusquement les sourcils à l'entente de la dernière phrase. Oh j'ai touché un point sensible de ce beau merdeux ? C'est un petit solitaire sans affection ?

-Qu'est-ce t'en as à foutre de ce que je veux, grincheux ? Le seul truc que tu dois comprendre c'est que t'as pas le choix, sinon ce lieu sera connu de tous et donc c'est la fin pour toutes tes œuvres d'art et ta réputation de taciturne dangereux et solitaire, tu deviendra le petit pédé refoulé pour tout le monde et t'as l'air de vachement t'accrocher à ton hétérosexualité, nan ?

Oh quel connard. Oh quel enfoiré de merde. De quel putain de droit il se permet de me parler sur ce ton ce gosse ? C'est pas parce qu'il est beau et moins chiant que la moyenne humain qu'il peut se permettre de parler comme ça ce putain de con suicidaire. Je m'approche alors, une aura meurtrière autour de moi jusqu'à poser juste un pied sur le canapé avant de me pencher vers ce petit "Eren" bien chiant. Je nettoierais le canap' le prochaine fois. J'attrape alors pour la énième fois le col de son t-shirt pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-La prochaine fois que tu me parle comme ça je te tue sale gosse.

Il souris, une énième fois aussi. Sauf que là, c'est le sourire de trop, le sourire qui, a beau être sublime et séduisant, me fout bien trop les nerfs.

-T'as l'air intéressant, mais je pense pas que tu sois capable de tuer qui que ce soit, ô _grand_ Levi, et je vois bien que tu vas accepter de me laisser venir, pourquoi je devrais te montrer plus de respect, tu pourrais faire quoi d'autre exactement ?

Il est bien trop sur de lui, bien trop confiant de sa connerie. Ce gamin est vraiment suicidaire. Je lui balance alors le bout d'un sourire sadique avant de l'attraper par la gorge, l'étranglant, le coupant de tout air, de toute respiration, de tout besoin vitale tout en le sur-élevant légèrement du canapé, l'empêchant totalement de ses débattre. Surpris, ses yeux s'écarquille brusquement alors qu'il cherche à me foutre un poing dans le ventre mais sans succès, alors de ses deux mains, il tente de retirer ma main autour de sa gorge mais rien n'y fait. Il a peur. Avec une main et trois secondes, j'ai fais de ce gamin impertinent une petite chose apeuré. Ça lui apprendra à me chercher.

-Je suis facilement capable de rester comme ça plusieurs minutes, donc si, je suis tout à fait capable de buter quelqu'un, alors tu vas gentiment t'excuser pour avoir osé me parler comme ça et tu vas éviter de me provoquer plus sinon je t'assure que ta survie est pas garanti.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de son corps, trouvant assez agréable le fait de remettre ce chieur à sa place, même si, bien sur, j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de lui faire de mal, ça serait dommage d'abîmer un sublime inconnu plus ou moins intéressant.

-Mais t'as raison, continus-je alors, on se fait vraiment chier ici alors j'accepte ton deal à la con, mais sache juste que si jamais t'ouvre ta sale gueule à qui que ce soit, je t'éviscère.

Et alors que je m'approche encore un peu, je vois Eren me sourire soudainement avant qu'il n'ondule son magnifique corps malgré ma main autour de son cou pour que son bassin frôle le mien. Surpris, je tente de me redresser en lâchant ma prise sur lui, mais il me tire alors à lui en passant une nouvelle fois sa main derrière ma nuque alors que je me rattrape à peine sur mes avant bras me retrouvant face à son visage légèrement rouge alors qu'il toussote doucement, semblant récupérer l'air qui lui est nécessaire. Mais malgré le fait que je vienne de l'étrangler, il n'y a aucune haine dans son regard ni aucune peur, juste... juste une aura vicieuse et gourmande qui me semble vraiment déplacé dans le contexte, mais surtout dangereuse au vu de ma position contre lui. Ses doigts caresse alors tendrement ma nuque, me volant un frisson incontrôlable alors qu'il mouve légèrement son bassin comme si il cherche à me faire croire que ce n'est pas volontaire. Je devrais me lever et lui éclater la gueule, mais non. Non, à la place je le laisse jouer avec ses doigts contre la peau sensible de ma nuque alors qu'il s'approche de mon oreille dans laquelle il souffle tendrement, me faisant perdre ma propre conscience l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Comment il fait ça ce con ?

-Alors comme ça, murmure-t-il tout doucement au creux de mon oreille sans que je n'arrive à émettre le moindre mouvement, ça t'excite de jouer au dominant, Levi ?

L'intégralité de mon corps frissonne à l'entente du doux timbre de sa voix, elle est vraiment aussi bandante depuis tout à l'heure ? Et je sens alors mes joues se réchauffer doucement en comprenant sa phrase, il a raison putain, bordel de merde il a raison... ça me plait.

-Mais tu sais, je suis désolé Levi, reprit-il alors d'une voix bien trop mielleuse et légèrement moqueuse, plus jamais je n'oserais te manquer de respect, je te promet de me montrer le plus docile possible avec toi pour t'aider à satisfaire tous tes plaisirs, et n'hésite surtout pas à me remettre à ma place à chaque fois que je suis insolent, oh oui, punis-moi Levi ~

Je me redresse brutalement pour m'écarter le plus possible de son visage même si nos corps reste coller ensemble. Mon bassin pressé contre le siens putain. Et en me redressant je peux alors voir son immense sourire, son sourire amusé, son sourire ironique, son sourire moqueur mais surtout son sourire vainqueur. Ce chieur de mes couilles vient totalement de gagner contre moi, peu importe ce que je peut dire ensuite, il a gagné. Je suis bien plus fort que lui pourtant il a réussit à me faire lâcher ma prise, à me faire frissonner et à me paralysé avec seulement l'ondulation de son corps souple, une vague caresse dans mon cou et une voix bien trop agréable. Il a gagné. Je me relève alors soudainement d'un geste rapide cherchant à éviter tout frottement de son corps sur le miens, je pourrais pas y survivre, pour finalement me retrouver à nouveau debout face à lui qui reste à moitié allonger sur _mon_ putain de canap', comme s'il cherche à me narguer en restant en position de faiblesse. Tentation de mes couilles.

-Je sais pas à quoi tu joue merdeux mais c'est juste ridicule, tu peux être gay je m'en bat les couilles, mais c'est pas mon cas, alors si tu veux te faire tringler violemment, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me sourit doucement, amusé, avant de finalement se lever, reprendre son appareil qu'il avait posé à côté de lui et déclarer d'un ton tellement banale qu'il m'en parait ironique :

-Alors j'ai du rêver ta demi-molle, ô temps pour moi,

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et remet son t-shirt correctement en place. Putain de tentant.

-Bon du coup, je te dis à demain en classe et promis je raconte rien sur rien, oh, et évite juste de dire que je suis le genre de mec qui suce des bites, j'ai pas spécialement envie que ça se sache non plus, allez, à plus l'hétéro tolérant.

Il me fait un sublime petit clin d'œil étrangement plein de sous-entendu avant de se barrer vers l'extérieur de la bâtisse, laissant enfin mes yeux se poser inconsciemment sur ses fesses aussi rebondies que parfaites jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la bâche et coupe donc cette sublime vue. Et c'est alors que je me rends compte que ces fesses en questions roulaient bien trop pour que ça soit autre chose que de la consciente provocation. Quel petit chieur intéressant ce gosse... Attendez... il a dit "demi-molle" ?!


End file.
